


i'll always wait for you

by vividplums



Series: boyfriends on tour au [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, this is something i wrote months ago and i only just found it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividplums/pseuds/vividplums
Summary: prompt: minhuk professing his love for you over video chat





	i'll always wait for you

the tour is long and dating an idol has never been easy but the distance between you two makes you feel so small. 

(others are prettier, smarter, better. he is going to forget you exist, he is going to fall into the bed of someone else with more to offer him. he is going to fall for someone who does not laugh too loud and take up too much space; and the thought of all of this is enough to make your hands shake and feel clammy. 

there is nothing pretty in doubt, nothing pretty in ignorance and obliviousness.) 

minhyuk calls every morning and tells you about the concert they had the night before and what their schedule looks like for today. his voice is always excited when he tells you they have a day off and sanha wants to go exploring. 

at night you get a video message of him saying, "someday you and I need to come back here together. everything here reminds me of you, I think you'd love it."

and when he starts to list what sights he saw that day and how the soft rain made him think of you, you just want to tell him you love him. neither of you have said those three words yet, but you know you've told him before.

("the stars shine so bright here. they look like your eyes."  
"I went to the grocery store and picked up your favorite snack."  
"get home safely, minhyuk."  
"don't practice so hard you wear yourself out. _please._ ")

you miss minhyuk with everything in you. and when he begins to say that they have to go get ready for their schedule today, he pauses like he wants to say something else. "I just want to thank you for supporting me when I'm on tour. no one here even comes close, all I see is you in a sea of faces at our concerts."

your voice is soft and reverent and a little bit choked up when you reply. "minhyuk, baby, I love you."

(neither of you talk about how there's a sharp breath of relief coming from his end of the phone. or about the fact that the managers are shouting at him to get ready in the background.)

"I love you too."


End file.
